La bestia que anhelaba amor
by Mimakaru
Summary: Después de once años deseando volver al pasado, Arthur y Francis se reencuentran, con las heridas todavía abiertas y la desesperación de no poderse deshacer de su agotadora soledad. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Francia/Inglaterra, Inglaterra/Estados Unidos, menciones a Prusia, España, Bélgica, Romano, Alemania, Italia, Hungría y Austria. Universo alternativo y... ya no sé qué escribo, aléjenme de los aparatos electrónicos.

* * *

**I.**

**.**

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

―Artic Monkeys

**.**

―Existen seis gases nobles: helio, neón, kriptón, xenón, radón y argón. Bajo condiciones similares, son monoatómicos, inodoros, incoloros y presentan una reactividad química muy baja. Lo que los diferencia de los demás elementos es su incapacidad de formar enlaces.

O al menos así se lo había explicado Antonio, en el último intento desesperado por ayudarlo a estudiar. Ante la incapacidad de Francis por entender, Antonio sacó seis lápices de colores y los nombró. Entonces explicó:

―Imagina que los elementos son como la gente. Verás, la mayoría de los humanos siempre crea lazos ante la menor oportunidad: el amor, la amistad, la esperanza, la certeza de que después de la luna saldrá el sol. Pero los gases nobles, no. Imagínalos como las personas solitarias que arrastran los pies en las mañanas o los que fuman cotidianamente por la noche.

Francis miró a Antonio esperando una explicación más fácil, pero la mueca de su amigo le delató de forma sencilla que no iba a ayudarlo más allá de eso. Al cabo de unos minutos, bajó la mirada y le agradeció.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, pudo comprender un poco aquella metáfora, después de tantos años. La soledad era desesperanzadora, cruel, y era precisamente por eso que no podían formar enlaces. Solamente se podía encontrar más y más soledad entre los pocos deseos felices de las personas desoladas.

―Hey, Bonnefoy ―escuchó su nombre a lo lejos y luego los pasos de varias personas acercarse hasta él. Se giró lentamente, con desinterés y una mueca de exasperación―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Francis abrió la boca para responderle, pero en vez de ello, volvió a girarse y murmuró:

―No tengo ganas de pelear.

―Es bastante tarde, ¿eh?

Siguió sin responder nada más y comenzó a caminar hacia la avenida principal. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina, alguien lo sujetó por el hombro derecho, deteniéndolo.

―Oye, no te pongas así. Sólo queremos hablar un rato, ¿qué te parece?

―No estoy de humor.

―Vamos, ¿qué sucede? Hace un par de días, me habrías golpeado tan fuerte que habría tenido que ir a urgencias.

―Sólo no estoy de humor. No preguntes más.

Francis sacudió los hombros, esperando deshacerse de su apretón. Sin embargo, el joven fornido volvió a tomarlo, esta vez por el brazo.

―Woah ―exclamó, sarcástico―. Incluso con el simple pensar de sujetarte así, ya me habrías mandado a volar. Hey, Francis, ¿qué sucede? De repente desapareciste sin decir nada.

Francis chasqueó la lengua. Se había contenido hasta ese momento, pero las preguntas impertinentes y el tono sarcástico y burlón con el que le hablaban, terminó por molestarle. Así que sacudió su cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacerse de su acompañante y giró el torso para asestarle una patada en el estómago. El joven se dobló en un instante y lo maldijo entre dientes.

Los demás chicos, quienes esperaban pacientemente entre las sombras de las calles, se acercaron.

No es como si jamás hubiera estado envuelto en una pelea callejera. La mayoría de ellas habían sido interrumpidas por Gilbert, y la otra parte había sido el perdedor. Tampoco es como si no supiera defenderse, pero no poseía la astucia que Antonio para poder escapar ni la increíble habilidad de Gilbert en el combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo, así que tenía que resignarse a dos opciones: 1) huir 2) pelear. Por supuesto, siempre elegía la segunda. El simple pensamiento de huir de una pelea le martillaba el orgullo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Francis? ―la voz de Gilbert sonó a sus espaldas. Francis se giró, olvidando por completo a la pandilla que se acercaba hacia él.

―Oh, hola.

―Hola ―la cara de Gilbert solía ser más bien neutral, casi estoica. Sin embargo, cuando estaba enfurecido, sus gestos se tornaban aterradores. Como en aquellos momentos cuando se percató de los varios jóvenes que se acercaban a ellos―. Francis, ¿te has metido en una pelea otra vez?

―No.

La pandilla los tenía rodeados. Francis se sacó lentamente los guantes y los guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Gilbert chasqueó los nudillos.

―Te dije que no me metieras en tus peleas, Francis.

Pero Francis no dijo nada. Siempre se lo decía Gilbert, aunque en realidad él fuera el que terminaba interrumpiendo sus peleas y golpeando a su oponente. Se había hecho una costumbre para ambos el reclamo sin ánimos de parte de Gilbert y la respuesta silenciosa de Francis. De todas formas, ambos terminaban ganando cualquier pelea mientras estuvieran juntos.

.

Era 1997 cuando se conocieron.

Francis acababa de cumplir quince años y hasta esos momentos, sus días eran pacíficos. Su padre tenía un trabajo estable en la pequeña clínica del pueblo y su madre era dueña de un bar que se situaba a las afueras. Su adolescencia era un ir y venir entre su casa, el bar y la clínica. Lo que más le agradaba era la sensación de ser parte de cada uno de sus lugares, y el que Gilbert siempre le acompañara, había hecho que casi olvidara por completo la sensación de la soledad.

Cada tarde, después de terminar la escuela y sus deberes, andaba en bicicleta hasta el bar de su madre. Aquel bar ―la madera, las sillas, el inherente olor a tabaco, alcohol y aromatizantes― ocupaba un lugar especial en sus recuerdos. Muchas de las veces tocaban música de Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley y Ella Fitzgerald.

Francis ayudaba en la barra o en la limpieza o en atender a los clientes. Realmente no importaba qué hiciera, el simple hecho de estar allí ya le hacía feliz. Gilbert también ayudaba y ambos estaban increíblemente agradecidos de tener ese pequeño lugar, algo así como un paraíso personal, en el que sentir que pertenecían.

Antonio frecuentemente los visitaba y pedía jugo de manzana. Y todas esas veces, se sentaba al final de la barra, sumido en sus pensamientos, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

Sin embargo, cierto día apareció cierto alguien, un total extraño. Francis había memorizado a cada cliente, quienes siempre eran los habitantes del pueblo o algún viajero que hacía escala para beber algo y descansar. No obstante, a él nunca lo había visto.

Había entrado despacio, escudriñando cada rincón hasta que por fin se decidió a pasar. Tenía puesta una camiseta de Sex Pistols, unos ajustados pantalones negros y un collar con picos sobresaliendo. Se sentó en una de las mesas más alejada de la multitud y encendió un cigarrillo.

Francis, con un extraño titubeo, se acercó hasta la mesa. El sentimiento de querer huir jamás desapareció de su mente. Aquella persona desentonaba completamente con el estilo conservador y anticuado del pueblo. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, pensó que el extraño joven era como un huracán en medio de un desierto.

―Buenas tardes. ¿Desea ordenar algo?

El joven entonces levantó la mirada y Francis notó que se había delineado los ojos. Además que tenía gruesas y largas pestañas que se disimulaban bajo la amargura e indiferencia de su mirada.

―Tráeme un whisky a las rocas ―su voz era mucho más profunda de lo que Francis había imaginado. Era modulada, seria y hablaba como si el mundo le aburriera―. Ah, ¿tienes cigarrillos?

Francis asintió rápidamente sin perder de vista sus manos. Eran delgadas, pálidas y tenía las uñas limadas. Una breve mirada del joven hizo que Francis perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y sacara de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una cajetilla Marlboro. La abrió y se la extendió al joven.

El joven tomó uno y lo encendió sin mayor problema, exhalando una larga cortina de humo hacia arriba.

―¿Fumas?

―No.

―Muy bien dicho, niño.

**.**

La camioneta Ford de Gilbert era bastante acogedora en esos momentos. Aunque las vestiduras estaban ligeramente desgarradas y el interior estuviera un poco dañado, no había modo de que Francis pudiera criticarla. El vago olor del perfume de Gilbert bastaba para hacerlo sentir seguro.

Y eso era lo que buscaba, a lo que tenía que aferrarse para no desmoronarse. Inhaló profundamente, tragando la desesperación que había surgido en las últimas horas.

En el interior, Francis volvió a ponerse los guantes y frotó ambas manos. Gilbert, a su lado, encendió la camioneta, sin hacer ningún ademán de marcharse de allí.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó de repente.

―Sí ―mintió Francis, extrañamente convincente.

Gilbert guardó silencio. Usualmente, habría asentido y le habría dicho un breve "de acuerdo", pero esta vez se limitó a mirar la parte de la carretera que los faros alumbraban. Suspiró.

―Ya está allá.

―¿Allá? ¿Quién?

Bastaron unos segundos para que Francis supiera de quién hablaba Gilbert. Era obvio. ¿Quién más habría llegado? ¿Quién más se habría tomado la molestia de viajar hasta un pueblito prácticamente abandonado? Tragó saliva.

―Francis, ¿de verdad estás bien? ¿Estarás bien?

―Sí. Sí, estaré bien.

Francis ya no sabía si aquella respuesta era una mentira, era una verdad o un intento de consolación hacia sí mismo.

―Tenemos que ir, ¿de acuerdo? Antonio está también. Y también está Natasha. Y Ludwig y Feliciano. Y Roderich y Matthew y…

―Está bien, Gilbert ―lo interrumpió en su intento de tranquilizarlo―. Ya han pasado once años. No es como si siguiera siendo un adolescente cursi. Todo está en el pasado, y ya no importa más.

Gilbert volvió a suspirar, aun dudando de su respuesta. Pero entonces se resignó.

―De acuerdo. De acuerdo…

La camioneta entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente en dirección al pueblito de su infancia. Francis no estaba totalmente convencido de que todo estuviera en el pasado porque, en un breve viaje a sus recuerdos, todo parecía reciente: desde la primera impresión hasta los sentimientos que lo llevaron a huir.

Ahora ya no podría huir y eso era lo que más le aterrorizaba.

―Dime, Gilbert ―comenzó Francis―, ¿por qué tuvimos que volver?

―¿No es obvio? Vinimos para el funeral de la persona que nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos.

―Sí, pero…

―¿Quieres volver? Podemos volver, si quieres. No tienes por qué quedarte. Puedes volver a casa ―suspiró.

Francis deslizó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y bajó la mirada.

―No, está bien. Es sólo que…

―No quieres verlo, ¿no es así?

―Ya no tengo quince años… ―murmuró.

―Es cierto, pero esa herida sigue abierta, ¿no? Y lo peor de todo es que la has cargado durante once años. Podemos…

―No, está bien. Como sea, soy un adulto y ya no puedo andar por allí huyendo de lo que no me gusta. Ya lo dije: todo está en el pasado.

Gilbert asintió con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

―Realmente has crecido.

―¡Por supuesto! Aunque aún sigue molestándome tu costumbre de meterte en mis peleas. Que yo recuerde, nunca gané una por tu culpa.

―Es estúpido empezar peleas. Deberías evitarlas.

―Quién lo dice ―refunfuñó―. No parecías muy consternado con la pelea de hace rato.

―Ha sido mi primera pelea en cinco años ―Gilbert sonrió―. El estar contigo realmente trae problemas.

―¡Lo disfrutaste!

―No puedo decir que no.

Francis lanzó una carcajada y Gilbert rió entre dientes. Por uno momento, la atmósfera se sintió cercana a la felicidad que compartían en el pasado. Es decir, aquellas breves risas provocaron una comodidad familiar, como la que sentían al estar platicando en el ruidoso bar de Marianne Bonnefoy.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Gilbert habló:

―De cierta manera, extrañaba este lugar.

―Sí, yo también.

Cuando Francis miró el camino notó la peculiar casa blanca. Claro que los años habían hecho su trabajo sobre ella, pero todo lo que recordaba de su adolescencia seguía allí. No obstante, no sabía cómo sentirse. La nostalgia no era suficiente y la desesperación no terminaba de irse.

Gilbert se estacionó en la acera de enfrente. Las luces de la casa estaban prendidas y podían escucharse voces y verse siluetas a través de las cortinas. Francis inhaló aire fuertemente antes de bajarse. Aún no se hacía a la idea de que tantos años hubieran pasado, de que aquella herida siguiera abierta y doliera como si fuera reciente, y de que estuviera a punto de verlo después de tantos años.

Al cruzar la calle, Gilbert colocó una mano en su hombro, consoladoramente.

―Si te sientes incómodo, podemos irnos. No olvides que ninguna herida es destino. Siempre puedes desaparecer de nuevo.

**.**

Aquel joven siguió yendo al bar cada día después de las cinco de la tarde. Siempre pedía un whisky a las rocas, luego una Coca-Cola, fumaba y al final se retiraba sin hablar con nadie.

Y Francis se sentía atraído hacia él. El delineador negro, las camisetas de diferentes bandas musicales, las pulseras y collares de picos, las manos pálidas y delgadas, las botas negras y los pantalones entubados. Todo aquello ejercía cierta fascinación en Francis. Como bien lo había pensado, aquel joven definitivamente era un huracán.

Después de cuatro meses, aquel joven le preguntó por su nombre.

―Me llamo Francis ―respondió, ligeramente confundido.

El joven le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y frunció el ceño.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Tengo quince.

―O sea que todavía eres un mocoso.

Francis terminó por confundirse más y no se atrevió a preguntar a qué se refería. Entonces el joven soltó una breve risa.

―Me llamo Arthur.

Francis frunció el ceño y asintió. Arthur le extendió un cigarrillo y le dijo:

―Me has estado mirando todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?

―¿Qué?

Pero Arthur se limitó a sonreír… O algo así, pues la "sonrisa" parecía más una mueca burlona.

―Me gusta el color de tus ojos ―soltó inmediatamente. No sonaba como mentira pero tampoco sonaba sincero. Francis frunció el ceño―. Hey, no me mires así. Lo digo en serio.

Francis suspiró.

―¿Qué?

―¿Quieres salir a fumar?

―No sé fumar.

―Te enseñaré.

La inevitable atracción que sentía por él, terminó doblegando la voluntad de Francis y entonces Arthur lo empujó hasta la salida. Sin ninguna consideración, aquellos minutos terminaron convirtiéndose en horas, y esas horas en días, y esos días en meses.

**.**

Quien abrió la puerta no fue Arthur, si no Matthew. La sonrisa del joven se hizo enorme en cuanto vio a Francis y Gilbert. Los recibió a ambos con un gran abrazo.

―¡Cuánto tiempo, Francis, Gilbert!

Gilbert le sonrió amablemente, en cambio, Francis esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

―Sigues conservando ese corte de cabello.

Connie sacudió la cabeza.

―Francis, sigues siendo un idiota.

Entonces Francis no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y abrazó a Matthew por segunda vez.

―Tanto tiempo sin verte ―dijo por fin. La espasmódica ansiedad se desvaneció en el momento en que Connie comenzó las bromas.

Ambos pasaron al interior de la casa. Incluso la decoración permanecía como recordaba. El ataúd estaba en el centro de la sala. Ataúd cerrado. Cierto alivio recorrió los pensamientos de Francis: no estaba seguro de qué habría hecho en caso de que el ataúd estuviera abierto.

Alrededor se encontraban Roderich, Ludwig, Feliciano, Natasha, Antonio y Lovino. Antonio, en cuanto lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo. Los abrazos de su mejor amigo seguían siendo los mismos que siempre y eso lo calmó. Ah, claro, también extrañaba esa sensación. Saludó a cada uno en la sala, con cierta discreción pues era un funeral y no una reunión de amigos de la infancia. Seguían sin haber rastros de Arthur.

Gilbert dejó un ramo de rosas color durazno sobre el ataúd y juntó ambas manos a la altura de su nariz y susurró algo. Francis cerró los ojos. Todo le parecía tan familiar que no parecía haber pasado once años.

―¿Ya han llegado Francis y Gilbert?

Esa voz. La ansiedad que se había disipado por unos momentos, regresó en una oleada de desesperación y dolor. Abrió los ojos de sopetón y quedó paralizado en su lugar mientras veía a Arthur acercarse a él.

Ya no utilizaba las camisetas de bandas musicales, ni los pantalones ajustados, ni las pulseras y collares con picos, ni el delineador negro. Ahora vestía un traje color caqui, con una bufanda alrededor y un abrigo de color marrón. Arthur lo inspeccionó con la mirada y le extendió una mano.

―Hola.

―Hola ―le respondió como si fuera un simple conocido, sin dejar entrever las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Arthur saludó a Gilbert de la misma manera.

Unos momentos después, un joven alto y rubio salió de la cocina con café para todos. Francis no lo había visto antes. Cuando terminó de entregar las tazas a cada uno, se paró a un lado de Arthur. Entonces extendió su mano hacia Francis y Arthur hizo las presentaciones:

―Él es Alfred. Alfred, Francis.

El joven le otorgó una sonrisa amable. Era muy guapo.

―¿Y él es…? ―preguntó Francis, arrepintiéndose una fracción de segundo después.

―Mi pareja.

Obviamente, la desesperación y el dolor terminaron por quebrar su fingido rostro calmado. Gilbert lo notó, y probablemente Arthur también. Al parecer aún era demasiado temprano para verlo de nuevo. Al parecer, Francis era demasiado ingenuo como para creer que podía pararse allí y esperar que Arthur llegara corriendo a sus brazos.

Antonio tenía razón desde hace once años atrás: los humanos tratan de crear lazos a la menor oportunidad. Por eso las personas solitarias como él, que no tenían nada apreciado del cual pudieran aferrarse, vagaban por allí, porque era mejor quedarse donde estaban, evitando por completo el dolor y la soledad que los lazos con otras personas podrían crear.

Con una sonrisa perfecta, Francis se compuso y sacudió la mano de Alfred.

―Vaya, felicidades.

**.**

**II.**

**.**

_He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
And he just kept on singing, singing clear and strong_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words_

―Roberta Flack

**.**

La relación fue extraña al principio. Arthur era diez años mayor que Francis y se acababa de mudar a aquel pueblito. Usualmente, Arthur lo llamaba "pueblo de mierda", "pueblo preferiría-estar-en-el-infierno" o "basura de pueblo". La verdad era que detrás de todas esas maldiciones, en realidad le agradaba el clima y la tranquilidad con la que podía salir todas las tardes.

Cuando Francis le preguntó sobre su vestimenta, Arthur soltó una gran carcajada y le dijo, en resumidas palabras, que no preguntara estupideces, aunque después se resignó y le contó que se vestía así desde la adolescencia. Cuando Francis preguntó el por qué, Arthur se limitó a guardar silencio.

Así pasaron los meses, con Arthur sentado en las escaleras del bar y Francis a su lado, bebiendo Coca-Cola. Pasaban horas hablando de cosas triviales y de cosas importantes. Podían estar hablando de lo mala que era la comida en el restaurante que estaba a unas cuadras de allí o estar hablando de cosas tan importantes como sus relaciones familiares, el futuro y hasta de sus temores.

―¿Has vivido toda tu vida aquí?

―Sí.

―¿Y nunca has querido visitar otros lugares, otros países…?

―Sí, sí he querido. Pero no por ahora. La desventaja de estar en tantos lugares es que no tienes un hogar fijo. Por eso me quedo: aquí están mis amigos, mi familia y mis recuerdos.

Arthur resopló.

―Nunca pensé que fueras tan sentimental.

―No lo soy. Es sólo que… Siento que si me marchara a otro lugar, me perdería de muchas cosas valiosas. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez has querido marcharte?

―Claro que sí ―respondió rápidamente―. Donde sea está bien, con quien sea, me da igual. La cuestión es no quedarse para siempre en un sólo lugar. Las personas son totalmente innecesarias cuando eres libre.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Francis decidió hablar:

―¿A dónde irías si tuvieras oportunidad?

―No lo sé. Probablemente viajaría por todo el mundo. Eso es lo único que quiero hacer y eso es lo único que me considero capaz de hacer.

Francis intercambió miradas con Arthur y le sonrió.

―¿Solo?

―Sí, solo.

―No, eso suena terrible ―replicó Francis―. ¿Sabes qué? Puede que yo me quede toda mi vida aquí, y realmente no me importa, pero tú no perteneces a este pueblo. Te faltan unas alas en la espalda para que seas completamente libre. Pero no hace falta eso. Quiero que encuentres a alguien con quien puedas viajar y conocer y nunca sentirte solo. Esas serían tus alas de libertad.

Arthur se le quedó viendo durante varios segundos hasta que se rió sarcásticamente. De tanto reír, tuvo que apagar su cigarrillo en el piso y apretar con ambas manos su torso.

―¡Eres un tonto sentimental! ―exclamó― ¡Quién necesita ese tipo de mierda cursi!

Francis se sonrojó ligeramente y refunfuñó.

―Lo que sea. Cállate.

Al poco tiempo, el acceso de risa de Arthur se apaciguó y entonces le respondió:

―Estoy bien solo. Esa es mi libertad. Ninguna atadura a nadie ni a ningún lugar.

Francis asintió, desviando la mirada. Por unos momentos, creyó que el tono de Arthur había cambiado: de ser aburrido y modulado había pasado a tener algo de interés en todo lo que decía.

Sólo por unos instantes, se sintió realmente cercano a él.

**.**

Tomó su taza de café en silencio con Gilbert a un lado. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que supo que Alfred era la pareja de Arthur.

―Podemos irnos ―le recordó Gilbert―. Ya hemos hecho acto de presencia, no tienes por qué quedarte más tiempo.

―No, está bien ―susurró Francis―. No es como si hubiera querido que al entrar a esta casa Arthur se me arrojara a los brazos.

Su faceta de "adulto" se había desvanecido por completo y ahora sólo tenía ganas de comportarse como un niño caprichoso. Realmente quería irse, no podía esperar a tomar su auto y pisar a fondo el acelerador; no podía esperar a alejarse lo más pronto posible, a tomar cualquier carretera y perderse para siempre.

Suspiró. No. Gilbert no le dejaría hacer algo tan estúpido. Tendría que resignarse a ser escoltado por Gilbert hasta la entrada de la carretera que conducía a la ciudad. La idea de acelerar lo suficiente y estrellarse en un árbol no resultaba muy agradable.

Cuando terminó de beber su café, dejó la taza en la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono y se levantó. Gilbert le imitó.

―Me tengo que marchar ―anunció a nadie en particular, así que lo dijo en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos pudieran escucharle―. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, así que supongo que no me quedaré para el entierro. Lo siento mucho.

No, no lo sentía. En realidad, la ansiedad que le causó el ver a Arthur después de tantos años, había sido reemplazada y aumentada por la ansiedad de salir corriendo de allí.

Todos le miraron realmente tristes.

―¿De verdad? ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo? ―preguntó Feliciano.

―No ―dijo tajantemente―. No puedo descuidar mi trabajo. Lo siento.

Arthur se levantó se levantó y le dijo:

―¿Así que no puedes ni siquiera quedarte para darle el adiós a la persona que te ayudó cuando más lo necesitabas?

El tono de su voz le molestó en sobremanera. Suspiró y trató de calmarse.

―Lo siento mucho, pero realmente debo irme.

―Vete, entonces.

En ese preciso instante, ambas miradas chocaron y Francis supo que no sería capaz de quedarse allí ni un minuto más. Su mirada aún le perturbaba hasta niveles insospechados, incluso sin el delineador negro.

―De acuerdo ―se dio media vuelta y Gilbert lo siguió. Salió azotando la puerta.

No pudo controlarse a sí mismo segundos después de entrar en el auto de Gilbert. No lloró, pero la rabia y el dolor seguían allí, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue esconder su rostro entre ambas manos y tratar de mantener su respiración regular.

―Gilbert, déjame salir corriendo de aquí. Sólo quiero apretar a fondo el acelerador.

Escuchó el gran suspiro de Gilbert.

―No ―le respondió severamente―. ¿Qué crees que ganarás haciendo eso?

―No lo sé. Déjame averiguarlo.

―Podrías matarte.

―Es lo último que me importa.

―¡No! ¡Escúchame! ―le espetó, apartando ambas de la cara de Francis. Él se quedó estupefacto y fue obligado a mirarla a los ojos― Eres la única familia que me queda, Francis. No soportaría perder a alguien más. No quiero perder a nadie más. Así que no seas egoísta conmigo y quédate en la casa hoy. Te dejaré solo, si quieres. Yo puedo pasar la noche con Ludwig, así que, por favor, no salgas.

Gilbert lo dijo seriamente, por lo que Francis tuvo que rendirse. Asintió.

―¿Podrías dejarme solo, entonces?

―Está bien.

**.**

Después de cierto tiempo, las conversaciones se resumían en besos, trivialidades y eran apresuradas, como si la vida los estuviera persiguiendo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más y más, hasta el punto en que era inevitable el quererse. Sucedió de pronto, sin necesidad de una larga confesión o enredados sentimientos y dudas. Los besos eran espontáneos pero sinceros, y los abrazos eran cálidos sin llegar a ser demasiado íntimos.

Con un poco de imaginación, a eso se le podría llamar amor. No obstante, no era esa clase de amor apasionado y dependiente, era más bien como si los dos amaran por separado, poco a poco, y de repente decidieran darle todo el amor acumulado al otro. Así como debería ser el primer amor.

Arthur detestaba cualquier otra música que no fuera alguna banda británica, pero increíblemente le gustaba Elvis Presley y Roberta Flack. Y curiosamente, eran tiempos cuando Marianne Bonnefoy ponía constantemente música de esos dos.

Esa música anunciaba que pronto sería el aniversario de sus padres, y ya que Arthur vivía con su madre, no había necesidad de que llegara temprano a su casa, así que decidió quedarse a la pequeña velada con música cursi.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de adelante, con Francis. Ignoró las miradas amenazadoras de Gilbert y pegó su mano demasiado a la pierna de Francis.

―Oye, Francis, respóndeme una pregunta.

―¿Qué es?

―¿Eres virgen?

Francis comenzó a toser compulsivamente mientras intentaba reírse. Arthur lo miraba, divertido. Cuando su acceso de tos terminó, no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlo atónito.

―¿Qué?

―Te pregunté si eras virgen.

―¿Y a qué viene la pregunta? ―contestó, lleno de pánico.

―¿Te gustaría dejar de serlo? ―preguntó sin rodeos, regodeándose con la expresión de Francis.

Francis se sonrojó hasta las orejas y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para no morirse de vergüenza.

Inmediatamente después de la velada, Arthur y Francis se escabulleron entre las personas y fueron directo a una cabaña muy cerca de la playa. Francis, el joven e ingenuo Francis, no tuvo tiempo de protestar, o incluso de asimilar lo que estaba pasando: sus pensamientos estaban demasiado revueltos, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada uno de los pasos que daba Arthur. Era como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una muñeca de trapo y actuara por pura voluntad de imitar las acciones de Arthur.

Esa noche Francis descubrió que Arthur fumaba cotidianamente en las noches, recargado en el barandal, sumergido totalmente en sus pensamientos, ignorándolo hasta el punto que desistió de tener una conversación y prefirió dormir.

**.**

La casa permanecía intacta después de tanto tiempo. Al igual que en la casa de Arthur, la decoración no había cambiado mucho. La vieja cuidadora salió a recibir a Francis y Gilbert. Cuando los vio, no pudo evitar sonreír.

―¡Han crecido tanto! ―dijo― Y, ¡Francis te has puesto muy guapo! ¡Gilbert, tú ya eres toda un hombre! Estoy muy contenta de verlos.

Francis no tenía muchos ánimos de escuchar a nadie, así que saludó con amabilidad y fue directo a la primera habitación que encontró sólo para encerrarse y esconderse detrás de las sábanas.

Debió haber dormido por varias horas, pues cuando despertó, ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido en varios metros a la redonda. Y, al parecer, Gilbert y la vieja cuidadora habían desaparecido. Así que Gilbert sí había cumplido su promesa de dejarlo solo esa noche.

Se sentía aliviado. No necesitaba ningún contacto humano esa noche. Quería estar solo y dormir lo suficiente para partir al amanecer.

Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina. Aunque no tenía hambre, ya era costumbre merodear el refrigerador a altas horas de la noche, como si eso pudiera brindarle cierto alivio. Luego se dirigió a la sala y se sorprendió de encontrar retratos de su familia. De su padre, de su madre, de Gilbert, incluso suyos. Ver las fotografías le hizo transportarse hasta el pasado, cuando todo era pacífico y este pueblo era donde siempre quería pertenecer.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, seguía extrañando el pasado. Si tuviera oportunidad de regresar el tiempo, Francis definitivamente lo haría. Era por eso mismo que los recuerdos dolían tanto. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de regresar al pasado que no podía progresar en su presente y, por lo tanto, su futuro lucía triste y vacío. Si algo tenía de bueno Francis, era la honestidad consigo mismo. Podía mentirle a los demás, pero no a sí mismo. Sabía que la gran parte de los recuerdos de su pasado y de su incansable lucha por regresar la breve felicidad que había tenido, eran exagerados y estaban infravalorados. Quizás incluso la mitad de ellos eran puras idealizaciones.

Aún seguían allí los discos de acetato y el tocadiscos de su madre. Suspiró. Roberta Flack, Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, Etta James, Louis Armstrong.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás lamentándote?

**.**

Marianne Bonnefoy murió repentinamente. Un día cualquiera, mientras ordenaba sus discos de acetano, se desmayó y nunca más volvió a abrir los ojos.

El padre de Francis se negó a dar más detalles de la muerte de su esposa y al poco tiempo, renunció a su trabajo como médico en la clínica.

Gilbert, especialmente, estaba destrozado. Sus padres biológicos habían muerto hacía tiempo, y no tenía ningún familiar consanguíneo, por lo que la única familia que le quedaba eran los Bonnefoy. El hecho de que Marianne muriera de repente y pudiera sentir el mudo rechazo de su padre adoptivo, no hizo más que aislarlo en la soledad. Incluso con Francis como compañía, no pudo evitar sentir que había perdido una importante parte de su hogar.

Hasta ese día, Francis no había notado que su madre funcionaba como una especie de pegamento en su familia. Cuando ella murió, su padre comenzó a alejarse progresivamente hasta el día del entierro. No aceptó abrazos de nadie, ni siquiera de sus hijos. Y finalmente una semana después, desapareció por completo, sin dejar alguna nota de despedida, alguna explicación o unas últimas palabras.

Su padre había huido y no lo culpaba. Francis habría hecho lo mismo si no hubiera sido tan joven.

El bar de Marianne Bonnefoy cerró el 13 de marzo de 1997.

**.**

Una familiar voz lo atrapó en el momento en que se levantaba lentamente. Sus primeros pensamientos no fueron echarlo de la casa, o gritarle, o golpearlo: fueron todo lo contrario. El primer impulso que tuvo fue el correr a besarle.

Y así lo hizo. No tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para oponerse a sus deseos.

Cruzó la sala en tiempo récord y aprisionó a Arthur entre sus brazos, besándolo tan rudamente que en el primer choque, los dientes colisionaron y las lenguas comenzaron a invadir poco a poco. Arthur no se resistió el embate de los labios de Francis y, en cambio, correspondió cada uno de los voraces besos. Lo tomó por los largos cabellos, por el cuello de la camisa, como si ansiara destruirlo. Al poco tiempo, jadeos y gruñidos incontrolables comenzaron a inundar el silencio de la sala, y mezclado con el sonido de sus besos, se podían notar los aullidos de una bestia que anhelaba amor.

Se necesitaron varios minutos hasta que por fin accedieran a separarse. Entonces Francis estalló en furia y Arthur le imitó.

Lo que siguió fueron puñetazos y patadas cargadas con rabia, resentimiento y el terrible amor que se tenían.

**.**

Arthur permaneció durante todo el funeral a su lado. No le habló, pero tomaba su mano discretamente cuando nadie miraba.

―Hey, hey ―le susurró al oído―, no quieras hacerte el fuerte, niño. Si quieres llorar, llora. No hay nada de malo.

Francis sacudió la cabeza.

―No, está bien.

Arthur no insistió más.

Una semana después de que su padre se había marchado, la señora Kirkland, una dulce mujer, se compadeció de Gilbert y Francis, y les ofreció su hogar. Ahora que ninguno de los dos tenía dinero y el bar había sido cerrado, no tenían formar de ganarse la vida. Eran demasiado jóvenes para trabajar a tiempo completo. Así que a cambio de poderse quedar en la casa de los Kirkland, la madre de Arthur les ofreció un trato: ambos trabajarían en la panadería de su propiedad después de la escuela. Era un buen trato y, por supuesto, ambos aceptaron.

Claro que la panadería de los Kirkland no era tan acogedora y familiar como el bar, pero no estaba mal. No podían quejarse de absolutamente nada: siempre tenían comida, dinero para la escuela, un techo y una cama decente donde dormir.

Tres meses después, Arthur consiguió una motocicleta negra, de segunda mano y a partir de entonces, poco a poco comenzó a llegar tarde a casa, incluso a no regresar en días.

**.**

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le gritó Francis.

Arthur, con la camisa desgarrada y la nariz sangrando, bufó y le espetó:

―¿No podía?

―Claro que no, idiota. ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

Se acercó amenazadoramente a él, con el puño en alto, dispuesto sacarlo arrastrando si era necesario. El dolor lentamente comenzó a transformarse en ira. Pero cuando quedó a centímetros de Arthur, éste lo tomó por el cuello y le obligó a besarlo. La ira, entonces, ardió y se convirtió en un amor enfermizo. En medio de los besos, pudo saborear la sangre de Arthur y las lágrimas que lentamente se derramaban por sus mejillas.

El beso terminó suavemente, con una larga mirada anhelante entre ambos. El amor enfermizo, la pasión y la ira, terminaron por quebrarse y Francis cayó de rodillas, sollozando.

Sintió la mano de Arthur sobre su cabeza.

―Hola ―murmuró dulcemente.

―Vete ―le dijo, casi suplicando.

―No.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó Francis.

―Pensé que ya te habías ido. Al igual que tú, esta es la primera vez que estoy aquí después de tantos años. Me sorprendí de acordarme dónde estaba la llave de esta casa. Así que quise venir, pero no esperé encontrarte.

―Es mi casa ―replicó Francis―. Puedo venir cuando yo quiera.

―Bueno, sí.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Arthur se colocó a su lado en el piso y suspiró.

―Te he estado esperando ―dijo por fin Francis. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había estado esperándolo o estaba simplemente tratando de consolar la casualidad de que su primer amor estuviera a su lado después de tantos años?

―En cierto modo, yo también ―Arthur sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió una. Después de una larga calada, dijo―: Ya han pasado once años. Ahora somos adultos.

―Tú ya eras un adulto. Tenías veinticinco años, acababas de terminar la universidad y deseabas recorrer el mundo.

Arthur sonrió. Pero el gesto, el sentimiento con el que lo hizo, hirió a Francis y se arrepintió de hablar hablado. Era una sonrisa rota, llena de desesperación.

―Ahora tú tienes esa misma edad, ¿no? Veinticinco años…

―Veintiséis ―corrigió Francis.

―Eran buenos tiempos ―prosiguió, ignorándolo―. Ni siquiera ahora soy tan feliz como lo fui hace once años. En ningún momento de mi vida había alcanzado tal felicidad y tal amor… Si sólo hubiera sido un poco más joven… Pero te equivocas, Francis: nunca he sido un adulto, siempre he sido un niño pequeño buscando amor. Como un perro callejero que tiene hambre, así buscaba el amor.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―¿Por qué no? ―respondió Arthur― La soledad es terrorífica.

**.**

**III.**

**.**

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know_ _I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever this young_

―Avicii

**.**

Cuando el bar cerró, todos los clientes habituales tuvieron que viajar veinte minutos hasta el próximo pueblo. Allí, el bar estaba lleno de jóvenes belgas y austríacos. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera hablaban inglés, por lo que se suscitaban varias escenas cómicas, sobre todo porque los angloparlantes hacían lo posible por comprender el alemán y el francés.

Arthur pasaba todas las noches allí. Llegaba a las seis de la tarde y salía pasada la medianoche. Era un completo misterio qué hacía allí.

―¿Volverás? ―preguntó Francis.

―Sí, sí. Siempre vuelvo, tú lo sabes.

―De acuerdo.

Pero no era cierto. Los lapsos de tiempo en los que Arthur desaparecía comenzaron a agrandarse. Al principio, Arthur llegaba a la una de la madrugada, hasta que al final, comenzó a desaparecer por una semana entera.

La señora Kirkland no parecía muy preocupada por eso. En realidad, lo consideraba un señal positiva en el comportamiento antisocial de su hijo.

―Ya es hora de que Arthur se consiga una novia y forme una familia. ¡Ay, pero con esa ropa tan extraña que se pone…! ―entonces la señora Kirkland se inclinó hacia Francis y sonrió suspicazmente― Me dijo la señora Williams que lo ha visto por allí con una jovencita belga. Si resulta ser así, ¡ah, qué feliz seré! Espero poder vivir lo suficiente para ver a mis nietos.

Las palabras "nietos", "novia", "familia" y "Arthur en la misma conversación sólo aterraban a Francis. Su relación con él no era suficiente para ser llamados "novios" pero tampoco "amigos". Sin embargo, no le importaba demasiado. Se conformaba con unos pocos besos, abrazos y caricias.

**.**

―Estaba aterrorizado de ti ―confesó Arthur después del tercer cigarrillo.

―¿Qué?

―Sí. Eras un simple niño, pero eras igual que yo: pedías a gritos amor. Antonio te lo dijo, ¿no? Cualquier lazo está bien para los seres humano, mientras haya la certeza de continuidad, de no ser dejados a la deriva, cualquier cosa está bien. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde: los lazos contigo, con ese pueblo, eran demasiado fuertes. Te lo dije: mi libertad por ése entonces era mi falta de apego a alguien o a algo. Por eso, cuando lo supe, no hice otra cosa más qué escapar. No pensé en las consecuencias, en si podría herirte, en qué harías tú, en qué haría yo: mi máxima prioridad era recuperar mi libertad para luego marcharme. Y así lo hice.

La metáfora que había utilizado Antonio para enseñarle química ahora tenía mucho más sentido. La explicación de Arthur sonaba razonable.

―Lo siento ―dijo después de un prolongado silencio―. Era estúpido y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero si huir era la respuesta, entonces lo haría. Lo siento, de veras. Quizás no tengo ningún sentido que te diga esto después de once años, pero… para mí sí lo hay. He vivido todo este tiempo con la culpa,

―Cualquier cosa está bien, ¿eh? ―repitió Francis.

**.**

La chica belga se llamaba Emma. Era esbelta, rubia y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Y sabía hablar francés, alemán, inglés y holandés. No parecía una mala persona. Arthur y ella hacían una muy bonita pareja.

Cuando Arthur pasó por el umbral de la puerta de la mano de la joven, el amor tranquilo, autosuficiente e independiente de Francis pasó por una violenta transformación. De repente, su avaricia se tornó increíblemente poderosa. El deseo de monopolizar a Arthur, los cuales habían sido mínimos antes, surgieron en una ola de rabia, traición y un amor enfermizo.

Pero no dijo nada. Dejó que los sentimientos apasionados y violentos subieran hasta su cabeza e invadieran poco a poco sus pensamientos.

Cuando la invitada se fue, Arthur y Francis mantuvieron una larga conversación, mitad besos desenfrenados, mitad maldiciones.

―¿Qué te crees? ―le gritó Francis― ¿Crees que puedes enamorarte de otra persona? ¿Crees que yo no haré nada? ¿Crees que me quedaré sentado mirando cómo te alejas de mi lado?

Pero Arthur no respondió. Permaneció inmóvil ante las quejas y los reclamos de Francis. Simplemente entornó los ojos en su dirección y dijo con total seriedad:

―Lo nuestro fue una etapa. Debemos seguir, ¿no es así? Fue un total error hacerte creer que te quería cuando sólo ha sido una fase en la que estaba perdido y tú estabas allí. Pero yo soy un adulto y tú eres sólo un niño. No hay modo de que podamos seguir juntos.

**.**

Francis cerró los ojos.

―La herida sigue abierta.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Cuando dijiste que todo había sido una "etapa". Mi amor se volvió obsesivo… ¿Sabes por qué?

―No.

―Porque cuando por fin había empezado a superar la muerte de mi mamá, el abandono de mi padre y el que hubiera perdido mi hogar… Tú llegaste y rompiste todos los lazos. Los hiciste añicos como si no fueran nada importante. No tenía nada a qué aferrarme para seguir viviendo. Estaba tan asustado que lo único que podía hacer era seguir amándote.

Arthur soltó una risa amarga.

―Justo lo contrario que yo.

―Así es.

**.**

La traición comenzó con un beso en medio de la noche. Los vio a ambos besándose en la entrada de la casa.

Sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, despertó a Gilbert y le suplicó que huyeran.

―¿Qué?

―Vámonos de aquí. No soporto estar más en este pueblo.

―Pero aquí están todos nuestros amigos y ―lucía extremadamente confundido― está la tumba de mamá y…

―¡No me importa! ―chilló Francis― Vámonos. Quiero irme. Quiero escapar. ¡Vámonos, Gilbert!

Después de un rato de ruegos y sollozos, Gilbert accedió.

―De acuerdo, pero nos iremos en la mañana cuando Arthur se haya ido. Así podremos despedirnos de la señora Kirkland.

Francis aceptó.

En lo que restó de la noche, durmió en la misma cama que Gilbert, abrazándose a él como si eso pudiera darle cierta redención.

Al primer rugido del motor de la motocicleta de Arthur, ambos se levantaron, recogieron y metieron sus cosas en maletas y bajaron a despedirse de la señora Kirkland.

―Oh, ¿tan pronto se van, chicos?

―Sí, lo sentimos mucho, señora Kirkland, pero ayer recibí el mensaje que unos familiares lejanos nos iban a proporcionar un hogar. Sin embargo, estamos muy agradecidos con usted y esperamos visitarla pronto.

La señora Kirkland no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse sentada mientras los veía partir. El poco dinero que tenían entre ambos, lo utilizaron para comprar el boleto de autobús a la ciudad más lejana que pudieron encontrar.

**.**

―"El primer amor nunca dura lo suficiente".

―Nunca ha habido tanta razón en una sola oración.

El silencio entre ellos era una costumbre, incluso después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

―Es verdad ―dijo Arthur con solemnidad―. Pero finalmente serás feliz.

―Mentira.

―Oye, Francis, dime una cosa.

―¿Qué?

―¿Sigues arrastrando los pies en la mañana después de despertarte?

―¿Sigues fumando por las noches?

―Sí.

―Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Otra vez el silencio. Otra vez la rabia acumulada y las lágrimas cayendo. Otra vez Francis golpeando a Arthur porque no puede tenerlo, porque no puede pertenecerle por completo. Otra vez Arthur besándolo como si la vida los persiguiera.

Como si fuera el recuerdo de una última vez, una lánguida despedida que era demasiado dolorosa para ser pronunciada, hicieron el amor.

No fue un acto tierno, más bien parecía que querían destruir al otro, que querían arrastrase conjuntamente hasta el centro de toda su tristeza.

Probablemente ya no se amaban como antes, pero no podían perder la oportunidad de violentar el cuerpo del otro. Los lazos ya no estaban allí, lo que los unía hacía mucho tiempo dejó de tener sentido y ahora lo único que les quedaba era una frustración inmensa y heridas que cometieron en un arrebato de estupidez, de juventud y pánico.

―¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que esperabas que encontrara una persona con la cual pudiera conocer y viajar?

―Sí.

―¿Alguna vez quisiste ser esa persona?

―No hay ningún momento en estos últimos once años que no lo haya deseado.

Arthur terminó de fumarse la cajetilla.

―Alfred es esa persona.

―Bien.

―No seré tan feliz como en el pasado, pero al menos no soy miserable. Él es la persona con la que quiero viajar. Eso es lo que siempre he querido.

―Bien.

―¿Y tú, Francis? ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?

Francis escondió el rostro entre las almohadas.

―No lo sé.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

―Es complicado. He querido a muchas personas, pero debido al tiempo o a varias circunstancias, siempre terminan abandonándome. O yo abandonándolos a ellos… No, "abandonar" no es la palabra correcta. _Huimos_. Ahora comprendo por qué mi padre huyó después de la muerte de mi mamá: era un cobarde y la simple idea de quedarse solo le aterrorizó lo suficiente como para dejar a su única familia. Yo hice lo mismo cuando dejé este pueblo.

―¿Entonces no has querido a nadie?

―No.

―Es una pena. Matthew parecía estar enamorado de ti.

―Sí, es una lástima ―hubo un gran suspiro y se quedó en silencio. No consideraba una "lástima" el que Matthew estuviera enamorado de él. Retomó la idea principal―: Siempre has estado equivocado: el no tener atadura a nadie o nada no es libertad, es soledad.

Arthur asintió.

―Sí. Ahora lo sé. He vivido veinticinco años de mi vida mintiéndome a mí mismo.

Francis había terminado de comprender el ejemplo que Antonio le había puesto para aprender los gases nobles, pero se lo reservó para sí mismo. No necesitaba estar pensando en cosas innecesarias, al menos no en esos momentos. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio y cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta, con Arthur de espaldas, mirando por el balcón, dijo:

―No creo que haya sido una mala idea venir.

―¿Alguna vez trataste de olvidar lo que pasó?

Francis rió entre dientes.

―Jamás. No he olvidado ni una vez.

Arthur también rió.

―¿Crees que ha sido un error?

―Adiós, Arthur ―respondió sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su voz había sido monótona, modulada y aburrida. Como el tono que Arthur había empleado la primera vez que se conocieron.

Arthur, por supuesto, no trató de detenerle pero tampoco respondió a su despedida. Cuando Francis bajó por las escaleras, todo seguía en completo silencio.

Cuando salió, los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaban a colorear el cielo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se quedaría Arthur en ese lugar olvidado. De todos modos, no había motivo para que ambos volvieran a encontrarse. Y el amor permanecía allí, extinguiéndose con el paso de los años.

Tomó su auto, el cual estaba estacionado en la cochera y manejó hasta las afueras del pueblo. Allí estaba el bar de Marianne Bonnefoy, casi intacto, salvo por las ventanas y puertas selladas con tablas de madera. Salió lentamente y recorrió con la mirada el gran anuncio que decía: VENDIDO.

Sacó un cigarrillo y fumó, haciendo honores a los recuerdos que estaban allí. Por unos instantes pudo visualizar la imagen de hace once años, de él sosteniendo un cigarrillo y Arthur enseñándole cómo fumar.

Sonrió para sí mismo y pisó el cigarrillo en el pavimento. Entró a su auto y pisó a fondo el acelerador, perdiendo a su paso las últimas casas del camino, las ganas de volver a ese pueblito olvidado y los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Claro que había sido un error, pero ya era muy tarde para decirlo y, aún más, para aceptarlo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
